


Stop that!

by NYWCgirl



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [22]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Burns, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, HurtMac, Parental Jack Dalton (MacGyver TV 2016), Team as Family, de-aged Macgyver, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29627406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: When kids are silent, you should check on them...
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137467
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Stop that!

**Author's Note:**

> The fic fills prompt 22 of Febuwhump, which was ‘Burned’

Jack is working on the GTO when he realizes he hasn´t heart Mac in a while. And in his experience, a quite Mac is a Mac who is getting himself in trouble. So he stops what he is doing and goes back into the house.

‘Mac?’

When he doesn´t get a response, he checks all the obvious places, the boy’s room, the bathroom, the kitchen, no Mac. So he walks out to see if he maybe is in the garden. He finally can make out the kid, crouching down and doing something.

‘What are you doing, Mac?’

Mac starts, and drops something, which catches fire. He starts stomping it out but he isn´t wearing any shoes. The moment Jack sees the fire, he runs forward, grabbing Mac at the arm and pulling him back, ‘Stop that, you are not wearing any shoes, what were you thinking?’

Jack stomps the fire out with his boots and turns to Mac. The kid is biting his lip and fat tears hang from his eyelashes. Jack pulls him up in his arms and checks the soles of his feet, they are clearly burned. He starts running indoors to cool them.

‘What were you thinking kid?’

Mac doesn´t meet his eyes, holding back a sob and Jack realizes the kid must hurt fiercely. He puts Mac down on the kitchen counter and opens the tap with lukewarm water, holding Mac’s feet gently in the water. Mac tries to squirm away, but Jack tells him to keep his feet under the water, so they can cool. He fishes his phone out of his back pocket and calls Phoenix medical, who promise to come immediately.

‘Kid, what were you thinking?’

Mac doesn´t say anything and it worries Jack, maybe he overreacted.

‘Look Mac, I am not mad… you scared me. I… you could have…. Never mind. I am not mad, OK?’

Mac slowly looks up. His face is red and tears keep spilling, but he looks at Jack.

‘I really am not mad kid, just worried. Does it hurt bad?’

Mac nods.

‘Doc Carl will be here any minute, OK, he will check your feet out and we will see how to proceed. But for now, keep your feet under the water.’

Mac nods miserably.

Within twenty minutes the doorbell rings and Jack tells Mac to stay put and goes to open the door.

‘Hi Mac, so what did you get yourself in this time?’

‘I tried to extinguish something.’

‘Well, Jack will explain late how a fire extinguisher works, OK, don´t do it with your feet, at least when you’re not wearing shoes,’ the doc smiles, ‘Ok, let’s see the damage.’

The doctor closes the tap and asks Jack for a clean dish towel. He carefully dabs the little feet dry and checks the burns.

‘They are not too bad, you were lucky young man. But they will hurt. I am going to put burn ointment on them and give you some Tylenol.’

Mac nods, ‘is it cherry flavored?’

The doc nods, ‘yes it is, you like it?’

‘Yes, it is yummy.’

‘Well, you are in luck.’

The doc carefully puts ointment on the soles of Mac’s feet and loosely wraps them in bandages. Taking the measuring cup from the new Tylenol box he pours out the dosage and hands the cup to Mac, who gulps it down.

‘Well, you’re done. Rest and don´t put weight on your feet, OK. I want to see you tomorrow to see if we need to do something else.’

‘I’ll bring him.’ Jack promises, lifting Mac and letting the doc out.

He then walks back to the couch and puts Mac down in it, covering him with a blanket. Mac never was good with painkillers, so mini Mac probably also isn´t. He puts the television on some cartoon and sits down next to Mac. It doesn´t take long before the kid is fast asleep.

He will need to have a talk with Mac about fire safety. But it can wait for now.


End file.
